marvelavengersalliancefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Special Operations - Avengers Vs X-Men
17 Января 2014 |Date Ended = 23 Октября 2012 24 Сентября 2013 ??? |UISO-8 Color = Yellow |Hero = Magik |ru_hero = Магика |Number of Missions = 3 |Number of Tasks = 25 |Gear = Arc Reactor Charge Космическое Пламя Похититель Душ Пожиратель Вины Искатель Вины Кулак Колосса Лучший Друг Девушек Наводчик Снайпера М1911 Патриот Пламя Феникса Крыло Феникса Коготь Феникса Рубиновая Кварцевая Винтовка Удар Грома |Gear Set = AvX Set |ru_set = Сет AvX |Chapter Briefing = Сила Феникса, космическая сущность смерти и возрождения, вернулась на Землю. Это сила, за которую некоторые будут бороться, и это грозит расколом союза на части. Люди-Икс использовали бы эту силу во благо, считая, что сила может быть использована для обеспечения выживания расы мутантов. Мстители же считают, что её очень опасно контролировать и она принесёт лишь разрушения. Будущее всего человечества и рода мутантов подобны чашам весов, чью сторону вы выберете? |Important Notes = -'Единственный способ нанять Магику во время Спец Операции это выполнить весь список Заданий'. *15 Звёзд Мастерства в Специальной Операции НЕ разблокируют Магику. -Два Задания требуют для выполнения Победить Эпического Босса. Это можно сделать, имея всё необходимое для разблокирования Эпического Босса или пропустив задания, заплатив по Золота за каждое Задание. Требования для доступа к битве с Эпическим Боссом: *Ликвидация всех угроз на карте *Выполнение всех Локационных Миссий *Наличие всех Героев, необходимых для Локационных Миссий. Эта Спец Операция различна для каждой стороны, для каждой свои специфичные Подкрепления, Локационные Миссии, Битвы с Боссами и Награды за Боссов. Вы должны будете сыграть за обе стороны, чтобы выполнить весь список Заданий. Мстители, с которыми вы будете сражаться появятся в своих Альтернативных Униформах, а члены Пятёрки Феникса появятся в своих Альтернативных Униформах. Так что Будьте осторожны и ожидайте дополнительных положительных эффектов на этих персонажах. }} Миссия 1 - Утопия Локация: Золотые Врата Battles= |enemy3 name = BR-Beta |ru3 = ГР-Бета |enemy3 icon = BR-Delta |enemy3 class = Bruiser |enemy4 name = IN-Alpha |ru4 = ЛА-Альфа |enemy4 icon = IN-Beta |enemy4 class = Infiltrator |enemy5 name = IN-Beta |ru5 = ЛА-Бета |enemy5 icon = IN-Delta |enemy5 class = Infiltrator |enemy5 effect = |enemy6 name = SC-Alpha |ru6 = ДУ-Альфа |enemy6 icon = SC-Beta |enemy6 class = Scrapper |enemy7 name = SC-Beta |ru7 = ДУ-Бета |enemy7 icon = SC-Delta |enemy7 class = Scrapper |enemy8 name = TA-Alpha |ru8 = ТА-Альфа |enemy8 icon = TA-Beta |enemy8 class = Tactician |enemy9 name = TA-Beta |ru9 = ТА-Бета |enemy9 icon = TA-Delta |enemy9 class = Tactician |enemy9 effect = }} ' Мстители' Low: x2 Medium: x2 High: x1 ' Люди-Икс' Каждая Битва имеет Дополнительное Подкрепление: Low: x2 (Подкрепление: Шторм, Шельма) Medium: x2 (Подкрепление: Гамбит, Ночной Змей) High: x1 (Подкрепление: Китти Прайд) |-| Mini-Bosses= ' Мстители' Подкрепление: Чёрная Вдова (опционально) ' Люди-Икс' Подкрепление: Эмма Фрост (опционально) |enemy3 name = SC-Alpha |ru3 = ДУ-Альфа |enemy3 icon = SC-Beta |enemy3 class = Scrapper }} |-| Bosses= ' Мстители' Подкрепление: Чёрная Вдова Награда за Победу: Лучший Друг Девушек, 10 Нестабильных Изотопов-8 |enemy effect2 = }} ' Люди-Икс' Подкрепление: Эмма Фрост Награда за Победу: Наводчик Снайпера, 10 Нестабильных Изотопов-8 |enemy effect2 = |enemy2 name = Black Widow |ru2 = Чёрная Вдова |enemy2 link = Black Widow/Boss |enemy2 icon = Black Widow-B |enemy2 class = Infiltrator |enemy2 effect = }} |-| Deploys= ' Мстители' Требуется: Доктор Стрейндж Длительность: 2 Битвы Требуется: Существо Длительность: 2 Битвы Требуется: Любой Взрыватель Длительность: 1 Битва Требуется: Любой Герой Длительность: 3 Битвы Требуется: Любой Герой Длительность: 3 Битвы ' Люди-Икс' Требуется: Шторм Длительность: 3 Битвы Требуется: Любой Лазутчик Длительность: 2 Битвы Требуется: Любой Дуэлянт Длительность: 1 Битва Миссия 2 - Тук-Тук! Локация: Особняк Мстителей Battles= |enemy effect2 = |enemy2 name = Jotun Berserker |ru2 = Йотун Берсерк |enemy2 icon = Jotun Berserker |enemy2 class = Scrapper |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Jotun Chieftain |ru3 = Йотун Вождь |enemy3 icon = Jotun Chieftain |enemy3 class = Scrapper |enemy3 effect = |enemy3 effect2 = |enemy4 name = Jotun Ice-Crafter |ru4 = Йотун Ледяной Мастер |enemy4 icon = Jotun Ice-Crafter |enemy4 class = Bruiser |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = Jotun Ice-Shaper |ru5 = Йотун Формирователь Льда |enemy5 icon = Jotun Ice-Shaper |enemy5 class = Bruiser |enemy5 effect = |enemy5 effect2 = |enemy6 name = Jotun Ice-Smith |ru6 = Йотун Кузнец Льда |enemy6 icon = Jotun Ice-Smith |enemy6 class = Bruiser |enemy6 effect = |enemy7 name = Jotun Rimefrost |ru7 = Йотун Морозного Инея |enemy7 icon = Jotun Rimefrost |enemy7 class = Tactician |enemy7 effect = |enemy8 name = Jotun Warrior |ru8 = Йотун Воин |enemy8 icon = Jotun Warrior |enemy8 class = Scrapper |enemy8 effect = }} ' Мстители' Low: x2 Medium: x2 High: x1 ' Люди-Икс' Каждая Битва имеет Дополнительное Подкрепление Людей-Икс: Low: x2 (Подкрепление: Ночной Змей) Medium: x2 (Подкрепление: Шторм, Гамбит, Шельма) High: x1 (Подкрепление: Китти Прайд) |-| Mini-Bosses= ' Avengers' Подкрепление: Тор (опционально) |W1 enemy effect2 = |W1 enemy2 name = Jotun Aufeis |W1 enemy2 name ru = Йотун Наледи |W1 enemy2 icon = Jotun Aufeis |W1 enemy2 class = Tactician |W1 enemy2 effect = |W1 enemy2 effect2 = |W2 enemy name = Executioner |W2 enemy name ru = Палач |W2 enemy icon = Executioner |W2 enemy class = Scrapper}} ' Люди-Икс' Подкрепление: Эмма Фрост (опционально) |W1 enemy effect2 = |W1 enemy2 name = Jotun Ice-Shaper |W1 enemy2 name ru = Йотун Формирователь Льда |W1 enemy2 icon = Jotun Ice-Shaper |W1 enemy2 class = Bruiser |W1 enemy2 effect = |W1 enemy2 effect2 = |W2 enemy name = Enchantress |W2 enemy name ru = Чародейка |W2 enemy icon = Enchantress |W2 enemy class = Infiltrator}} |-| Bosses= ' Мстители' Подкрепление: Халк Награда за Победу: Кулак Колосса, 10 Нестабильных Изотопов-8 |enemy effect2 = |enemy effect3 = |enemy2 name = Magik |ru2 = Магика |enemy2 link = Magik/Boss |enemy2 icon = Magik-B |enemy2 class = Scrapper |enemy2 effect = |enemy2 effect2 = }} ' Люди-Икс' Подкрепление: Магика Награда за Победу: Удар Грома, 10 Нестабильных Изотопов-8 |enemy effect2 = }} |-| Deploys= ' Мстиетели' Требуется: Тор Длительность: 3 Битвы Требуется: Любой Герой Длительность: 1 Битва Требуется: Любой Герой Длительность: 1 Битва Требуется: Любой Герой Длительность: 1 Битва Требуется: Любой Герой Длительность: 1 Битва Требуется: Любой Герой Длительность: 1 Битва ' Люди-Икс' Требуется: Китти Прайд Длительность: 1 Битва Требуется: Любой Громила Длительность: 1 Битва Требуется: Любой Тактик Длительность: 1 Битва Требуется: Любой Герой Длительность: 3 Битвы Требуется: Любой Герой Длительность: 3 Битвы Mission 3 - Versus Location: Alcatraz Battles= |enemy4 name = Hydra Vanguard |enemy4 icon = Hydra Vanguard |enemy4 class = Infiltrator |enemy4 effect = }} ' Avengers' Medium: x3 High: x2 ' X-Men' Each Battle has an Optional Team-Up: Medium: x3 (Team-Up: Nightcrawler, Storm, Gambit) High: x2 (Team-Up: Kitty Pryde, Rogue) |-| Mini-Bosses= ' Avengers' Team Up: Captain America (optional) |enemy3 name = Hydra Judicator |enemy3 icon = Hydra Judicator |enemy3 class = Blaster}} ' X-Men' Team Up: Cyclops (optional) |enemy2 name = Baron Zemo |enemy2 icon = Baron Zemo |enemy2 class = Tactician |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Hydra Rampart |enemy3 icon = Hydra Rampart |enemy3 class = Bruiser |enemy effect = }} |-| Bosses= ' Avengers' Team Up: Captain America Boss Drops: , 20 Unstable ISO-8 }} ' X-Men' Team Up: Cyclops Boss Drops: , 20 Unstable ISO-8 |enemy effect2 = |enemy effect3 = |enemy effect4 = }} |-| Deploys= ' Avengers' Requirement: Black Panther Duration: 2 Battles Requirement: Any Hero Duration: 1 Battle Requirement: Any Hero Duration: 3 Battles ' X-Men' Requirement: Gambit Duration: 1 Battle Requirement: Nightcrawler Duration: 3 Battles Requirement: Rogue Duration: 1 Battle Requirement: Any Infiltrator Duration: 1 Battle Requirement: Any Hero Duration: 2 Battles |-| Epic Bosses= ' Avengers' Team Up: Captain America (optional) Boss Drops: , 40 Unstable ISO-8 |enemy effect2 = |enemy effect3 = }} ' X-Men' Team Up: Cyclops (optional) Boss Drops: , 40 Unstable ISO-8 |enemy effect2 = |enemy effect3 = |enemy effect4 = }} Required Heroes In order to unlock the Epic Boss for certain Tasks, the following Heroes are required to be recruited: References * Marvel (2012) SDCC 2012: New Characters & Costumes in Avengers Alliance in Marvel.com, Posted Jul 17, 2012 5:27 pm, Updated Jul 24, 2012 9:10 pm * StinkyTofoo (2012) Forum Patch Notes: September 20, 2012 in Playdom.com Marvel: Avengers Alliance Forum, 20 September 2012 Notes *This is the first Special Operations in the Mobile Version. The first Special Operations in the Facebook and Playdom.com Version is Special Operations - Don't Say A Word....